Sonosuke Izayoi
Sonosuke Izayoi (十六夜 惣之助 Izayoi Sōnosuke) es un personaje que aparece en Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future. Es un miembro de la Fundación del Futuro y el líder de la 9ª División. Su título de preparatoria era Ultimate Blacksmith (超高校級の「鍛冶屋」''chō kōkō kyū no "kajiya.", Super Herrero de Preparatoria''). Desde un principio se pensó que murió a manos del traidor al mismo tiempo que Seiko Kimura, pero después se descubre que fue "asesinado" por Ruruka Ando, ya que la acción prohibida de Sonosuke era comer cualquier dulce y Ruruka le obligó a comer uno para morir a causa del veneno. Apariencia Sonosuke es un hombre alto y delgado. Tiene cabello rubio pálido, ojos color marrón intenso, piel pálida y una expresión seria. Lleva un abrigo rojo, y lleva su identificación de miembro de la Fundación del Futuro en su hombro izquierdo. Sonosuke lleva guantes de color rojo oscuro, pantalones negros y botas de color marrón oscuro. También hay una multitud de armas escondidas en su abrigo. Personalidad Él es experto en el desarrollo de armas, y guarda todo tipo de armas dentro de su abrigo. Sonosuke es un tipo silencioso que evita hablar con otras personas, siendo Ruruka Ando la única excepción. Una vez que su confianza en alguien se rompe, es muy difícil ganarla de nuevo, ya que cree que "alguien que una vez es un traidor, siempre es un traidor." Historia Antes de la Tragedia Sonosuke fue a la misma escuela que Ruruka y Seiko. Él está en una relación romántica con Ruruka. Como adolescente, Sonosuke fue admitido en la Academia Pico de la Esperanza en la Clase 76 como el Ultimate Blacksmith. Pero por culpa de Nagito Komaeda, él, Ruruka y Seiko son expulsados para luego encontrarse con Chisa, Juzo y Munakata que les ofrecen ser parte de la Fundación del Futuro. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Episodio 04 - The Melancholy, Surprise, and Disappearance of Nagito Komaeda Debido a los planes de Nagito Komaeda, en el que Ruruka y Seiko accidentalmente hicieron explotar una bomba, tanto Izayoi como Ruruka Ando y Seiko Kimura no pudieron graduarse Izayoi del lado de Ruruka y se sintió traicionado por Seiko, lo que causó que su amistad se rompiera. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy En algún momento luego de ser reclutado por Koichi Kizakura para formar parte de la Fundación Futuro, Izayoi se convirtió en el jefe de la 9ª división. Su responsabilidad como líder de la 9ª División es ayudar en la preparación, suministro, gestión y distribución de armas. Sonosuke es uno de los doce ejecutivos que asistieron al juicio de Makoto Naegi, y por lo tanto se convirtió en uno de los doce jugadores del "Juego de asesinato final", creado por Monokuma. Episodio 01 - Third Time's the Charm Al principio del episodio, Sonosuke junto con Kyosuke Munakata y Juzo Sakakura estaban protegiendo a algunos miembros de la Fundación Futuro de Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Peko Pekoyama, Nekomaru Nidai, y Akane Owari. Sonosuke estuvo presente junto con los demás diez líderes de la Fundación del Futuro para discutir la traición de Makoto Naegi. A pesar de ser uno de los líderes de la División, no habló, prefiriendo descansar su cabeza en el regazo de Ruruka y comer sus dulces, comentando lo sabrosos que están. Cuando Hina trató de intervenir entre Juzo y Makoto, Izayoi le lanzó una kunai mientras Ruruka la amenazaba. El juicio se aplazó y Sonosuke se quedó en la sala de juntas hasta que las instalaciones fuera de la Fundación Futuro fueron atacadas. Más tarde, una bomba con gas somnífero fue arrojada dentro de la sala e Izayoi se quedó dormido junto con los demás. Tanto Izayoi como los demás, fueron testigos de como Monokuma explicaba el funcionamiento del Juego de Asesinato Final y de la muerte de Chisa Yukizome. Episodio 02 - Hang the Witch Sonosuke se mantiene pegado a Ruruka cuando Monokuma anuncia las reglas del Juego de Asesinato Final. Se negó a un dulce de parte de Ruruka, debido a la situación en la que se encontraban. Más tarde, él y Ruruka apuntan a Seiko, creyendo que es el traidor. Sin embargo, Kyosuke cree que están apuntando a Makoto porque Seiko se esconde detrás de Juzo. Tras la huida de Makoto, Ruruka e Izayoi se separan de todo el mundo para esconderse del traidor. Izayoi concuerda con Ruruka con que el traidor debe ser Seiko, indicando que alguien que alguna vez ha traicionado a alguien en el pasado, volverá a hacerlo en el futuro. Episodio 03 - Cruel Violence and Hollow Words Izayoi y Ruruka estaban en la entrada juntos y se comprometieron a no traicionar la confianza de los demás. Más tarde se encontraron con su antigua amiga, Seiko, a quien acusaron de ser el traidor. Seiko tragó algún tipo de medicamento inventado por ella, lo que la hizo entrar en un estado enloquecido. Izayoi entonces le lanza un kunai que Seiko atrapó y cargó a Ruruka, comenzando a correr de Seiko. Episodio 04 - Who is a Liar Izayoi y Ruruka ponen muchos trampas para detener a Seiko. Lamentablemente, debido al efecto de las pastillas que Seiko tragó, era inmune a estas. Más tarde, Sonosuke trató de detener a Seiko solo para dejar que se escape Ruruka, usando barriles de barricadas en la puerta. Ruruka trató de calmar a su antigua compañero de clase, pero sus palabras no pudieron calmarla debido a su odio tanto por Sonosuke como por Ruruka. Se manifestó que, debido a un evento ocurrido durante su estancia en la Academia Pico de la Esperanza, los tres fueron expulsados de la misma. Al ver que ya no podía resistir más, Izayoi volvió a cargar a Ruruka para volver a correr. Episodio 05 - Dreams of Distant Days Izayoi arma un "doble" con cuchillos afilados, gracias al cual logra dañar a Seiko. Él aparece y tira varios cuchillos al suelo, indicando que él la va a matar en el nombre del amor y los deliciosos dulces de Ruruka. Izayoi procedió a batallar con Seiko en un breve periodo de tiempo antes de que ella viera a Ruruka. Izayoi corrió hacia donde Ruruka dentro de la sala de monitoreo. Después de que Ruruka se enteró de la acción prohibida de Seiko le susurró algo a Izayoi, quien fue a preparar sus armas. Dentro de la sala de estar, el suelo se sacudió y reveló una entrada secreta detrás de un estante de libros, distrayendo a Sonosuke. Episodio 06 - No Man is an Island Después de que el límite de tiempo para el traidor acabe, Sonosuke fue encontrado muerto, junto con Seiko, por Kyoko, Ryota Mitarai, y Koichi con un cuchillo en el pecho. Cuando Kyoko inspeccionó su cuerpo, se encontró con una sustancia parecida a polvo blanco en su cara, con sangre directamente debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Ésto indicaba que se había activado su acción prohibida, la cual es que alguien meta comida en tu boca, fue asesinado por Ruruka porque ésta no quería que le traicionase ya que iba a usar la "salida" secreta lo cual activaría su acción prohibida. Relaciones Ruruka Ando Un ex miembro de la Clase 76. Mantienen una relación romántica y son amigos cercanos desde la infancia, lo cual es confirmado por sus perfiles escolares. Sonosuke rara vez habla y la mayoría del tiempo sólo parece interactuar con Ruruka. Según la tabla de relaciones, ambos tienen una confianza mutua en el otro, al punto en que Ruruka lo apoda afectivamente "Yoi-chan". Sonosuke es extremadamente leal a Ruruka. Ruruka a menudo aparece abrazando y apegándose a Sonosuke, siendo a menudo protegida por él. Ella parece someterlo con sus dulces, los cuales se dicen que son tan adictivos como los narcóticos. Debido a esto, su relación puede no ser tan romántica como se interpreta. Ella parece tratarlo como un niño a veces y su comportamiento parece bastante manipulador. Los dos parecen compañeros, con Sonosuke protegiendo a Ruruka, y recibiendo sus dulces como recompensa. Después de que Ruruka le pide a Sonosuke que no la traicione, él juró que no lo haría "por el amor y los deliciosos dulces". Sin embargo, cuando Sonosuke descubre una salida secreta, Ruruka parece tener tanto miedo de una posible traición que lo asesina, dándole uno de sus dulces y haciendo que él rompa su acción prohibida, afirmando que si ella lo traiciona antes, él no podrá hacerlo. Sonosuke, sin embargo, considera que eso no es una traición y le dice que la ama. Seiko Kimura Seiko era una conocida de Izayoi y compañera de la clase 76. Los dos estaban en buenos términos, ya que ambos eran amigos cercanos de Ruruka desde la infancia. Sin embargo, los tres involuntariamente se involucraron en un bombardeo en la escuela gracias a Nagito y fueron expulsados a causa de esto. Izayoi cree que Seiko fue responsable del incidente y ahora desconfía de ella, estando decidido a proteger Ruruka de ella. Curiosidades * Su nombre, Sonosuke (惣之助), se traduce como "ayuda de todos". *Su apellido, Izayoi (十六夜), significa "la decimosexta noche". * Su acción prohibida consistía en poner cualquier tipo de alimento en su boca. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Danganronpa 3 Categoría:Fundación del Futuro Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Asesinados